


Sense This!

by Fanless



Series: Esoterica [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Foggy is top I don't make the rules, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.<br/>Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.</p><p>(Foggy has a wandering eye, second only to his wandering hands.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gymnophoria

Matt is good at gauging when he’s being watched.

What’s trickier is staying cool when he knows he’s being _scrutinized_ : the glow of blood warming skin—pattering excited heartbeats—the boozy smell of arousal, clear even across the room.

A slight rustle of shifting fabric. He knows that Foggy is grinning even before chapped, tip-tilted lips brush mouthwateringly against his ear.

“Sense _this_ ,” whispers Foggy, and grabs a handful of Matt’s back pocket just in time for Karen to appear in the doorway.

Matt glows as red as his glasses, Karen’s files sail across the floor, and lunchtime is over.


	2. Apodyopis

This is work, Foggy excuses himself. Remembering Matt shirtless when he came home in need of patching up is a downright workout, blood and bruises notwithstanding… or perhaps as a bonus. And who wouldn’t daydream the day following about the broad chest under that shirt, the sleek legs, the shockingly perky badonkadonk, the—

Matt’s head tilts toward him just so.

Uh-oh.

Brow flickers, lip curls just enough to broadcast that somehow, he knows exactly what Foggy’s up to. Subtle, sassy, abso-frickin-lutely homewrecking.

That “I can tell you’re horny” trick never stops being creepy, but _damn_ if it’s not a _thrill_.


End file.
